For the effective management of diabetes it is often recommended by physicians that the patient test his own blood glucose levels. Blood is generally drawn from the finger tips and most patients find that blood sampling is facilitated by automatic lancet devices. Most automatic blood sampling devices currently available require the loading and unloading of a single lancet for each blood sampling. A blood sampling device with multiple lancets would therefore be desirable.